1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a side airbag device having superior deployment performance.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, the number of vehicles having side airbags has increased. Generally, such a side airbag is installed in a side portion of a seat back which is adjacent to the door. When a vehicle is involved in a side collision, the airbag is deployed into a space between the door and a passenger to protect the passenger from physical force applied to the vehicle from the lateral direction.
However, the space between the door and the passenger is relatively small, and protrusions, such as an armrest, etc., are present on the door trim. Thus, because of interference from the door trim, the side airbag may be incorrectly or incompletely deployed. To prevent such defective deployment of the airbag, a relatively large space must be ensured between the door and the passenger. However, this limits the degree of freedom when designing the door trim.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.